


¿Lo ves?

by KittensMajestic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Poor Will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensMajestic/pseuds/KittensMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will cada vez tiene más pesadillas, más alucinaciones y Hannibal utiliza eso para su propios beneficios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Lo ves?

 

 

 

  
 

Todo se desmoronaba en la mente de Will Graham, ¿Realidad? ¿Ficción? ¿Qué era real? ¿Qué era él? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el asesino en su mente? ¿En qué se estaba transformando? _¿Quién era él?_

Aquellas preguntas le consumían por dentro. Nunca encontraba la respuesta, se perdía en ellas. Will tenía miedo, tenía pánico al pensar que pasaría cuando se hubiese consumido totalmente. Miedo al desaparecer, pánico al convertirse en otra persona.

  _Un monstruo…¿O ya lo era?_  


Está en una de sus sesiones con el doctor Lecter con los ojos cerrados. Lo ve. Observa a Garret Jacob Hobbs en las sombras, sonriéndole.

  _¿Lo ves?_  


"¿Qué ves, Will?" Pregunta Hannibal con una voz suave.

“A…..” intenta decir algo pero no puede articular ninguna palabra. Suspira. Intenta tranquilizarse. “Garret Jacob Hobbs” Will dice, después de varios minutos. Cuando decía ese nombre sentía que su cabeza ardía, una marca en su mente que nunca se iría.

 Escucha unas pisadas pero Will sigue sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados. Nota unas manos en sus rígidos hombros, las fuertes manos de Hannibal. Le protegen, le mantienen.

 “¿Qué más?”

 “S…sonríe pero nada más. Nada más” Susurra.

 “Intenta verme a mí, Will” Dice Hannibal, aún más suave si puede, mientras se acerca tentativamente a su rostro.

 Intenta imaginárselo, piensa en como será Lecter en su mente. ¿Un inocente qué Will matará? ¿Cómo? Comienza a imaginárselo. Allí está con uno de sus trajes elegantes, junto a él.

 "¿Me ves, Will?”

 “Sí. Lo hago.”

 "¿Qué ves?” Pregunta de nuevo mientras se acerca más al rostro de Will, cerrando los ojos.

 “Estás…” Susurra Graham mientras intenta ver a Hannibal completamente en sus pensamientos. “Estás a mi lado, me das la mano. Es como si fuéramos….”

 “Iguales.”  Afirma Lecter, acabando el pensamiento del otro.

 "Sí. Iguales…”

 "Y lo somos. Lo somos”

Will se queda durante un tiempo pensando en lo último que le ha dicho el doctor. ¿Eran iguales? ¿Podrían serlo? No. Él tenía pesadillas, alucinaciones…¡Se metía en la piel de otros asesinos! ¿Cómo podía ser igual qué el perfecto Hannibal? Will niega fuertemente con la cabeza. No quería que Hannibal fuera como él, no quería que su ancla estuviera igual de loco que él. Le había llevado a su mundo y ahora no sabía como expulsarlo. _¿No sabía o no quería?_

 “No somos iguales, Hannibal” Dice por fin, Will. “Tú eres un hombre perfecto. La forma de vestir, la forma de ser...¡Todo!...yo...yo soy un monstruo. No quiero que tú también lo seas por mi culpa…es algo que…” le cuesta respirar, nunca era fácil expresar sus sentimientos “…que no me perdonaría.”

 Hannibal ríe mientras abre los ojos de nuevo para contemplar el nervioso rostro de Will. ¡Qué iluso era su querido Will a veces! No es él el ciervo siendo envenenando por la serpiente, si no justo lo contrario. Todo funcionaba a la perfección. Su elaborado plan para que el ciervo contemple la verdad. Convertir al ciervo en un depredador.

 “Abre los ojos” Ordena Hannibal con una gran sonrisa.

 Will los abre. Al abrirlos se encuentra con los ojos intensos de Hannibal Lecter. Por fin lo ve. Lo que durante todo este tiempo estaba buscando. Su reflejo.

  _¿Lo ves?_  


 “Somos iguales” Susurra con firmeza mientras agranda aún más sus ojos azules. “Tú y yo”

 "Sí. Tú y yo, Will.” Dice Hannibal mientras sus labios se acercan más y más. La presa a su alcance para devorarla, transformarla. “Somos y seremos monstruos juntos. Para siempre.” Por fin llega el esperado beso por ambas partes, resolviendo la tensión sexual de todo este tiempo. Se besan con pasión y con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. Se encuentran, disfrutan, sienten. Will Graham no tienen miedo de quien es, de que es, porque ya lo sabe.

  _Soy Will Graham, soy Hannibal Lecter, soy un monstruo. Y este es nuestro diseño._  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero qué os haya gustado! Este es mi primer fanfic de Will/Hannibal que hago y no se si lo he hecho muy bien pero..¡aquí está! 
> 
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
